


Patronus Denial

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Denial, Draco in denial about his feelings, Flying, M/M, Patronus, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: Fanfiction Prompt: Draco finds out he has a patronus to match Harry’s and is in denial that it means anything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request a Prompt? Find me on Tumblr! Bigjellymonster.Tumblr.com

 He recognized the spell they were casting when the broke into their little hideout. The last light of a patronus faded away as they broke down the wall. For months they had been trying to catch them in the act of whatever it was that Potter had been gathering them for. 

When he found out that it was nothing more than a study group, he simply could not believe it. What qualified _Potter_  of all people, to teach a group of students? Some of them were even in higher years than he was. It must have just been a Potter fanclub of some sort, and he was just showing off for all of them.

Well if _Perfect Potter_  can learn how to cast a patronus, then he sure as hell would too. He was determined to prove that he could be better at him in everything. No one bothered him when he walked into the library and right into the restricted section. Why would a spell about a powerful light spell be in the restricted section anyway?

The spell seemed simple enough. An incantation an a happy memory and then it should work. _Should work._

He tried and tried until he wanted to scream. He would practice in between classes, before bet, at mealtimes, and still nothing. He brought up memories of his family, his first time on a broom, winning a quidditch match and they all seemed to bring about the same result. Nothing but glowing white smoke. 

On the third week of seemingly endless practice, he finally cast his patronus. He thinking about how he would like nothing more to find that _perfect Potter_ and to give him a piece of his mind for putting up with this stupid spell and how much nonsense it was, when a silver doe burst forth from his wand and galloped a few feet away from him.

It left him speechless. He had wondered what form it would take, but was left utterly confused as to why it was a _doe_. What was even more frustrating, was that he knew that Potter’s was a stag. So why in the hell would his match Potter’s? There had to be a reasonable explanation for it.

There was not much on the library about why a patronus forms the way it does, and there was absolutely nothing about what it means if two patronuses matched. He didn’t want to ask his favorite professor about it. The embarrassment he would feel from asking Snape to teach him how to do something just because Potter could do it, would be unbearable.

Obviously, he couldn’t go to Umbridge. She would suspect him of consorting with the enemy or some other nonsense and take away his inquisitorial squad privileges. Or even worse, tell his father. Draco shuttered at the thought. There was only one place he knew he could go. but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

He took to stalking his rival until he found an opportunity to corner him alone. Except he was _never_ alone. There was always the mudblood, the weasel, or even one of his fanclub members with him. If he ever wanted to catch him, he was going to have to get creative. 

It turned out, that he did not have to try very hard. He was making his rounds and saw Potter storm his way out of the school and towards the quidditch pitch from a window several floors above. By the time he actually reached him, He was already flying around on the pitch with a broom that obviously wasn’t his.

“Hey, Scarhead,” He called out to get his attention. “Don’t you know that its past curfew?” 

Potter flew towards the ground and hovered there, feet almost touching. “Why can’t you leave me alone this one time, Malfoy? I’m not hurting you.”

“I’ll tell you what, you answer my question and I may reconsider giving you detention,” Draco smirked.

Potter raised an eyebrow at him. “A question or detention? Hmm let me think…” He rolled his eyes. “Fine, what do you want?”

“Me and a few friends have been curious about something, and considering you were sort of an expert on the subject, i decided to be the martyr of the group and ask you,” Draco lied. 

“Oh gee, I feel so honored,” Harry replied sarcastically.

“Yes, you should. I-We wanted to know about patronuses any why they take the shape they do.”

“Really? Why couldn’t you go look that up in the library?” Harry scoffed. 

“Because it doesn’t give a very good answer. I mean, what if your patronus matches someone else?” Draco prompted. “What if. lets say, your weasel and mudblood friend had a lioness and a lion as their patronus.”

Harry sighed “Well that would mean they have a deep connection for one another. A patronus reflects the personality and feelings of the caster, so if one of them were to care deeply or fall in love with the other, then their patronus would show that.”

Draco’s eyebrows raised in surprise, not expecting that answer. “You have got to be joking,” He laughed. “Love?” That was ridiculous, he didn’t _love_ Potter. He must have been told some cute little sob story so he would have some explanation to sleep at night. The thought of it made him laugh even harder.

“Look, I gave you your answer now fuck off,” Harry glared. 

“No way, that is hilarious. Who told you that shite?” Draco grinned. 

A hint of pink showed on Harry’s cheeks. “ Doesn’t matter. Are you going to go or not?”

Draco lost his smile and thought about it. If he did leave, he would be missing a perfect opportunity to mess with Potter. But if he didn’t. what was he going to do? “Why are you out here anyway.” Draco asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry glared. “I came out here to get some fresh air.”

“Trouble in paradise,” Draco teased. “I’m sure that your friends love it when you’re all grumpy.”

“Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry sneered. “Either give me detention or fuck off.”

“How about neither,” Draco waved his wand and a second broom was summoned. “I haven’t had a one on one competition with you, yet.” He mounted off the ground and flew into the air. “How about a race?”

Their brooms both came from the broom shed at the school. They were the same model so they would be on equal grounds. “You want race,” Harry said surprised and then smiled. “Okay, you’re on.”

The two raced each other over and over again. They laughed when they won, and demanded a rematch when they lost. By the end, Harry seemed to be over whatever argument he had gotten into, and Draco had forgotten all about the silly things he had said about patronuses.

If anyone hadn’t known better, they would have seen two boys touch the ground in laughter and though them close friends. 

“That was oddly fun, Malfoy,” Harry smiled. “You are an okay flyer when you are not trying to knock me off my broom during a match.”

“Same to you scarhead, but don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep after all,” Draco grinned. 

“Fine, just don’t give me detention,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, thanks for the game, but I think I have to get back before someone else threatens me with detention. Bye,” Harry smiled at Draco and waved as he walked back to Gryffindor tower. 

Draco watched him leave and couldn’t stop thinking about Harry’s laughter and smiles. “What the hell,” He said when he realized his train of thought. It was then he also noticed that his heart was beating oddly fast and he was sure it wasn’t from the intense broom riding he just did. 

“What was it that Harry had said?” Draco had thought to himself. “Love? No that’s just stupid I am NOT in love with-”

An image of Harry’s departing smile appeared in his head.

“Fuck.”


End file.
